Deadpool's Death
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: Deadpool will do anything to be with Death even if it changes who he is. Introducing a new type of OC. Rated T for language and death of characters.


**I** **present to you the name of this shipping "****_Piscina de la Muerta"_**** which translates to pool of death and it seems fitting don't you think. Well anyways this is the only time I'm going to do this "I own nothing I write about their respective owners do".**

In the world of the living we find our favorite merc with a mouth doing the most craziest thing he'll ever do, fighting the i tire Marvel universe all at once. That right he's battling all the heroes, villains, anti-hero, and cosmic entities (except two) with nothing but his healing factor, whatever he had on him and inside his "magic satchel", and his ability to be unpredictable.

And now I bet you're why in the world is he doing this? Has he gone mad? Is he looking for a challenge? Did boredom caught up to him? Does he have a death wish? Is he doing this all for a girl?

"To answer all of your questions fast no to all of them except the last two. And now this would part where you ask me what kind of girl is worth dying for? The answer is…"

It's Death with my process of elimination. Well that and the fact this is my story and I can do anything in it. Oh BTW the guy who answered your question was regenerate degenerate himself.

"Wait did you just cut me off!? If you weren't doing me a favor I would kill you!" Threatened Deadpool

"Hey bub less talking more fighting." said Logan a.k.a. The Wolverine who was stabbed by a carbonadium sword thus negating his healing factor.

But Wolverine wasn't the only one to die by this mercenary of awesomeness. In fact almost half of this Marvel universe (616) died and to name a few they are all of the X-men, Spider-Man, Galactus, Saberthoot, the Avengers, and now he going to destroy the Fantastic 4 by lunching at them the freaking moon. Then some how someone has stopped that from happening, so Deadpool turned around and saw...

"Silver surfer!? How dare you!? Now feel the power of a blue star that I put in this flamethrower! Yipi kaye mother fucker! How you liked that writer? Now you know how rude it is to be cut off." said Deadpool

Even in fan fiction it's impossible to control the unpredictable like his languge. Well maybe not my little surprise I have for everyone, But it's mostly for Deadpool right now.

"Wait you got me a gift!?," yelled Deadpool eagerly, "give me, give me, give me!"

Not until it' near the end of the story Deadcool.

"Wait. What did you just called me Deadcool?"

why do you ask? I ask nervously I might add.

"Becuase I like it. Thanks writer, maybey we can go for a beer after I beat the crap of these guys." After that he then started to glow white and yelled out, "**Big Bang Attack!**"

And all of the remainding charters died an amazing death deadpool style.

"Wait a minute. They were supposed to kill me!" Said a sad merc, "Now I can't be with my boney bride!" then he started crying like a bitch.

"Deadpool look behind you." said a mysterious but yet fimiliar voice to me.

As he did Deadcoo saw A boy who stands 5' 9", has brown eyes, long spiky fiery hair, a tail of monkey attached on his back moving like he has control, a right metal arm, a body of super sayin 4 only with white fur, and a sword that resembled the Monado III. And he had a strange vibe coming out like he has power that came from other worlds.

Deadpool could feel it to and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The boy just stood there watching at him. And then he said cooly, " Don't you know who I am Deadcool? Now that just rude."

Deadpool was shocked, after he regained himself he said, "Wait you're the writer? How in the world did your get here in your own story?"

"I'm more of solid astral projection of everything I wanted to be and have like being a a hybrid of all life in the world of fiction." I said with a grin in my face.

Reaching for his rusty dusty Katanas Deadpool was ready to fight. "Well thanks to you I'm in a bad mood! Now its time to die!" And he charged full speed ahead ready to stab me in the gut.

Then my version of the Monado, which I gave the it the name the Soul Monado becuase it's made of a part of my soul, showed a vission where Deadpool killed me but no vision on how he did it. So I did the only thing I could do and that is to feel the flow. We fought on and on and on using only our swords no was giving in that is until Deadpool managed to cut me and my speacial healing factor kicked in.

"Wait you heal fast too? I have something special for that," then he puled out the one thing that can stop my healing factor, "carbonmadium sword and you knew that was coming sooner or later didn't you?"

And before I knew it he cut my Monado back into my soul and I had one thing to do. I used alchemy on my metal arm, which was made of a metal aliod I call Adamnite, which is Adamantium and Taydenite, and can destroy it's fusion materials with EZ, plus it, unknown to deadpool had traces of Carbonadium in it. After I turned my arm to blade I stabbed right in the heart.

"Ha you think you could kill with that impresive arm of yours!? If you fogoten I can't die thanks to Thanos curse on me!" Said Deadpool somewhat impresed.

"Well here's another suprise for you. Monado purge!" Then the blade glowed green as it's power affected my favorite anti-hero and his immortality was removed for a while.

Mean while In the land of the dead we see Death seeing what I have done to her beloved Deadpool. At first she didn't know what to do and then she cried wheater it was happiness or of fear is unknown to me, becuase I'm nice like that. And then out nowhere a door materilize and Death heard someone knocking. She thought it was her long time suitor, Thanos, has come to comfort her at a time of grief, which is kind of ironic since she is the one of the things that make grief, but when she opened the door she was shocked at who was at the door.

"Honey I'm home." Said our #1 anti-hero, Deadpool.

"Wade!? But how!?" Was Death's reply

"Let's Just say I'm here to stay with you for a while." Then he pointed at the screen where I put some of my blood, which contained my special healing factor, that can come back after awhile after being stabbed from Carbonadium, "That fighter was sent to let me live and die for my advenures in the world of the livivng and keep my relationship with you here. Meaning I can stay with you longer, but not forever."

"This must be dream no way you can be dead." Death said with a voice with no belief.

"But he is Death; he is." I said while entering, "I killed him with my Adamnite and Carbonadium Monado arm that has the potential to kill gods or negate their powers."

"Then tell me what is your name?" Death asked me.

"Just call me Soul Slayer, the form of the creator of this world."

"Wait are you talking about the writer in his world, but your like an interactive astral projection that almost have no limit in power?" Deadpool said while breaking the fourth wall like he always does.

"Yep that practically what I am, but I perfer the term **PC **or personal character for those who are wondering what it stands for. Hope we meet again Deadcool, but for an adventure." Said the now known Soul Slayer teleporting out.

"Now where were we my boney bride?" Wade said while pushing his lips to Death's; while making a certian purple titan angry at me.

El fin (The End).

**If you're wondering what about those who died facing Deadpool? No worry Soul Slayer a.k.a. me brought them back to life with alchemy. If you want to know more about Soul Slayer read my profile and look for in bold letters PC. And now I gave you two surprises and here's number 3.**

**'Deadpool has singed in' **

**That's right I'm joining Fierystoryteller on his stories so in other words his stories are going to rock with me in them.**

**And you'll also see me as Soul Slayer as my first person point of view in some of my stories while in others I'll be talking in third person. Untill next time this is Fierystoryteller...**

**And Deadpool...**

**Signing out.**


End file.
